destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen-055
''"We didn't choose this, weren't given a choice. Forged into weapons, humanity's last hope. Irony is, most of us don't feel human anymore." ''- Owen-055 on the Spartan IIs Biography The Spartan Program Born on Arcadia on April 25, 2511, Owen grew up with his sister and family until 2517 when he was chosen for Orion Project Generation-II by Dr. Catherine Halsey . He was brought to Reach where he was trained with the other Spartans of Epsilon by Deja and Chief Wisner. The commanding officers noticed Owen's ability to lead and his eye for military tactics. He was given the position squad leader and placed in charge of Epsilon Team (Brandon-157, Jena-054, Zach-036, and Jack-067) and often led large operations. Battles *Eridanus Secundus (2552)Battle of Arcadia *Battle of Arcadia (2531) *Battle of Sigma Octanus IV (July 2552) **Under John-117's Command Owen-055 along with Fred-104 led a portion of Red Team's forces. **During this operation, Jack-067 was determined Missing in Action (MIA) and is presumed dead. While attempting to take down a Banshee, Brandon-157 lost his arm. *Fall of Reach (August 2552) **During the mission on Reach to retrieve the A.I. Cortana from Sword Base, both Jena-054 and Zach-036 were killed, the mission was deemed a failure, and Owen-055 was determined MIA. Reach Owen-055 survived the fall of Reach and the partial glassing of the planet due to the crevasse he'd been thrown into. He was however, left alone on the planet to avoid the Covenant forces until they vacated, injured, and coping with the loss of his team. He eventually was able to acquire a ship and leave the planet. The UNSC labeled him Missing in Action along with the rest of his team. After almost a year on the abandoned planet of Reach where he found the A.I. Faye, a companion to keep him company while in solitude. Owen eventually stole a Covenant Destroyer and left the devastated planet. The Aftermath Not wanting to return to the UNSC because he blamed them for the loss of the planet and his team, he took whatever work he could find as a bounty hunter and mercenary. However he often performed deeds that aided in the protection of innocent civilians. The politics surrounding the UEG and UNSC often jading his views of the organization. Six years after the Fall of Reach Owen returned to the UNSC and the remaining member of his team Brandon-157. Personality and Appearance Personality Owen is decisive and has a good eye for military tactics. Prior to Reach, Owen was very loyal to his teammates who he considered family. They displayed a close bond. After Jena-054 died he grew colder and his 'humanity' diminished as he considered her his connection to it. Social situations may be awkward as Spartan-IIs display mildly sociopathic tendencies and problems with socialization. He also suffers from survivors guilt from the events at Sigma Octanus and Reach. Appearance Owen has blue eyes, black hair, and fair skin. There is a large scar over his left eye from a drop ship blast and his helmet cracking. From the augmentation process, his arms, and legs are covered in puncture scars. His MJOLNIR armor is navy blue and copper. Sources *Halo: The Fall of Reach *Halo: Reach *Halo: Bloodlines *Halo 4 *Halo Nation